


Like her

by Salty_Maiden



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Maiden/pseuds/Salty_Maiden
Summary: Byleth receives an unexpected news and tries to come to terms with it... Seteth helps.





	Like her

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever so... yeah...
> 
> Also English is not my first language

“Congratulations Archbishop! Seems like the Goddess has blessed you with child!”

For the first time in her life Byleth was thankful for her lack of facial expressions, otherwise it would have been very difficult to explain what she was feeling at the moment.

“Seteth will be overjoyed!”

“I’m sure he will be… I would like to tell him myself, so if you don’t mind could you keep the secret? Just for a while longer at least…”

After a few more congratulatory words and a recommendation to get as much rest as possible, she could finally leave Manuela’s office behind. That was not what she was expecting to hear. They hadn’t really been careful with their nighttime activities, so it was bound to happen at some point, still…

“At least I know why I was feeling strange lately…”she muttered to herself as she made her way to her office, there were still a lot of documents that needed her attention after all, not that she could properly focus on them.

In the few days that passed some people, mostly her former students, started to notice her weird behavior, weirder than usual, but she always blamed it on the never-ending pile of work and they seemed to understand that and the conversation ended.

How was she supposed to explain them that she was terrified? More than she had ever been. How could she tell them that she hadn’t yet found the courage to tell Seteth, her husband and father of the child she was now carrying, the news she knew would make him oh so very happy? How could they believe that their teacher, the one who quite literally came back from the dead, was afraid of what was happening to her?

-

Something wasn’t right. He noticed it in the way she carried herself, in the way she ate, in the way she talked. Every time he tried asking her what was wrong he was met with a quick, almost too quick, ‘nothing’ and a change of subject.

At first he had wanted to give her time to open op on her own, but after days of silence, too much work and no sleep, he couldn’t just stand by and watch anymore, it was becoming too dangerous for her well-being. So one night, when she sneaked out of their chambers again, he followed her.

He found her in front of her parent’s gravestone, hands joined on top of her stomach, almost as if she was praying.

“Byleth”

He heard her breath hitch, like a kid caught doing something naughty. She steeled herself before turning to face him. “Seteth! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you...” To anyone who didn’t know her she would have sounded as impassible as ever, but he knew she was hiding something, if only because her beautiful green eyes didn’t meet his.

He slowly approached her and put his arms around her waist, embracing her, “What’s wrong love? You know you can tell me everything…” When she didn’t answer he rested his forehead on hers, his breath caressing her cheeks “Please Byleth tell me. I’m worried about you…”

She felt tears sting at the corner of her eyes. She hated this feeling, she hated making Seteth worry, but she didn’t know what to say, she didn’t want him to think she didn’t want this.

She threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly, he returned her embrace with equal intensity, but he could feel her tears dampening the front of his robes. Only once had he seen her like this, so small, so vulnerable, and not knowing what made her act like this was like torture.

He gave her time to calm down, slowly stroking her back, and after a few minutes of silence she peered up at him, eyes still shining with tears and began to talk “I-… I had been feeling off for… a few days, so I went to see Manuela and…” she took a breath, her voice almost a whisper. He wanted to ask her a million questions but chose to wait for her to finish. “She- she told me that... I-… We-… We’re having a child”

She had been whispering but those last words sounded louder than ever in his ears. A child? With Byleth? He couldn’t lie and say he never dreamed about it: her beautiful figure round with life, the sounds of a new life brought into this world, a new member of their family, only the mere idea had him overjoyed, but she didn’t seem to share that joy and he couldn’t understand why.

“Do you not want to have a child?” She quickly shook her head, panicked “It’s not that! I never really thought about it before… never had a reason to… it’s just I-… I’m scared I’ll end up like her…”

_Her_? Who was she referring to?

Seteth was quiet for a moment, his mind lost in thought, his gaze drifting behind her to the gravestones… _oh._

“Byleth, my dear” he started as he caressed her cheek “you don’t have to worry… nothing will happen to you, you are not your mother.”

She looked away, trying not to cry again. “How can you be so sure? She died giving birth to me! She gave up her live, for me! How do you know I won’t have to do the same?” She was now crying again, trembling like a leaf about to fall. He took her face in his hands, kissing away her tears “Because my dearest, the Goddess is one with you!”

Truth is he had never met her mother, he had arrived at the monastery well after she and her father had already left, thought dead, but Rhea had told him some things about her and he knew that, aside from her appearance, she was nothing like Byleth.

She was a body made to contain the Goddess, sure she could feel emotions and was very much like a human, but she was never truly _alive_, she had never showed signs of a connection with the Goddess, not like Byleth had.

They stayed there for a while longer, still wrapped in a warm embrace, with Seteth telling her everything he had heard about her mother, trying to reassure her.

As the first rays of morning light were starting to appear, they decided to retreat to their chambers. She seemed to have calmed down, but he had a feeling it wasn’t going to be over just yet. He swore to himself that he would do anything in his powers to ease her fears, even if just a little bit, and make sure she would live happy and healthy to see their child grow.

Surprisingly he told her she should take the day off and rest, she needed it after all. She agreed, but only on the condition he stayed with her and he happily complied.

Soon they were back under their warm blankets, Byleth’s head was resting on his chest, everything was quiet, as he run his fingers through her hair, trying to coax her to sleep.

“Seteth?”

“Yes my love”

“Do you think they will be as adorable as Flayn?”

She could feel his soft laugh rising from his chest “How could they look anything less than divine with a mother like you?

She giggled in response, whispering a soft ‘thank you’ before drifting off to sleep, he followed soon after, dreaming of the new life forming inside of her, feeling happier than ever.


End file.
